


The Late Blooming 'Mine' Phase

by Mollypop



Series: My Big Buddy [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best mate Harry and Niall, Fluff, Harry and Niall are about second grade, Harry say YES, It's summer, Jealous Louis, Liam and Zayn think it's cute, Louis is insanely jealous of Niall's every move, M/M, Narry fluff, Niall and Harry are cute, Niall proposes, They're older now, everyone else is about fifth, innocent relationship, larry fluff, they watch Frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollypop/pseuds/Mollypop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are growing up, and Louis might be trying to grow up a little too fast. But, Louis might not realize how much he wants to stay a child until Harry and Niall start acting a little too close for his liking. But, a little jealousy is considered healthy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Blooming 'Mine' Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Might want to read the first part of this series if you want a bit more understanding! Enjoy~

Water splashed out of the blue, plastic pool Anne had set up in their backyard, working the water hose for thirty minutes before Harry and Niall awoke to a very heated day. When the Twin Terrors, as Anne so correctly named them, finally did wake, they screamed at the sight of the ocean of water sitting where it never had before. Only moments after, the first graders-well,technically second graders as it was Summer- were screaming for Gemma to help them into their swim trunks, to which she happily obliged despite how she knew Niall would be boucing off the walls with excitement. 

Then, it was the sound of feet pounding down the steps as the boys tripped over one another, fighting about who got to splash around first, and who would be the one to shove Gemma in! They decided Harry got to go in first, and Niall would push Gemma- they shared that way. They had been been friends since Kindergarten, which was, like, a whole year ago, which was, like,  **forever** ago- so they had learned a thing or two about sharing with each other. So, while Gemma kept the two munchkins entertained, Anne waited by each tick of the clock for Harry's other surprise to arrive. 

To which, he did, two friends in tote just in case he stood on the toes of boredom. Anne knew them well, the darker skinned one was Zayn, Niall's Big Buddy and close friend. Zayn was a sweetheart who cared about his family more than anyone, and was very, VERY, good with children, which made him an easy call when Anne was just too tired to put up with Harry's hyperactivity. The one with the mop of light brown curls was Liam, a shy boy who she secretly learned, properly enjoyed cuddles. He was in Zayn's class, though his Baby Buddy was a boy named Ashton whom Harry and Niall were just begining to get to know. Then, standing slightly in front of the other two boys with the infamous head of chesnut hair and sky blue eyes- Louis. Harry's Big Buddy, and possibly favourite person on the planet, besides Gemma of course. Anne was never shocked seeing the boys play around at school, she had grown close to Johannah, Louis' mum, and knew how many siblings he had. So, it was no wonder his magic worked on Harry, though she always did wonder if he really enjoyed always playing with her son, the bored looks on his face whenever he came over were giving the worried mother nightmares.

"Come on in, boys, Harry, Niall, and Gem are out back," each boy nodded a thanks, taking off their shoes before they entered and giving Anne a hug on their way in. They knew their way around the home, finding their way to the sliding door in the back and flooding the rest of the house with three screaming kids and splashing. 

"Zayn!" Niall cried when the boys came into view, Gemma holding both boys down in her arms. She let them both go, to which Niall bolted out of the pool to lather Zayn in water. Harry sat up, shaking his soaked hair and waving shyly to Louis, who nodded and began starting a conversation with Liam. Harry didn't know what the funny feeling in his chest was, but it didn't feel good. It kinda felt like someone was pulling on his hair, but instead of hair it was his chest. But, he didn't say anything about it because he was busy getting a quick cuddle from Liam, who brought the young boy's happiness back.

While the two younger lads played in the pool, the older boys kicked a football around one another, Liam or Zayn stopping the game every so often to check on their little lads or play with them a moment. To which Louis would cross his arms and cock his hip to one side because- excuse me-why were they fussing over the little tots so much? They were just in the water splashing the heat off each other, playing some sort of pretend game, everything was fine- they weren't babysitters. But, that didn't stop someone from breaking the game and placing their hands in the kiddie pool for a moment, seeing what the eccentric lads were doing.

"They're playing pirate," Zayn said one time as he pulled away from the pool and kicked the football toward Liam, "Or Ni said they were, but there is a good chance he is just telling Harry was to do and the poor sap is following along," Zayn chuckled, earning a dramatic pout from Louis, "What? Is it so bad I check on them?"

"We aren't their babysitters, Zayn," Louis mumbled, tired of stopping the game.

"Um, Lou, we sort of are," Liam announced, kicking the football in the former's direction, "Anne invited you over to watch Hazzy, and she allows Zayn and I to tag along. The kid loves you, don't you get kind of excited when you think of that?"

Louis glanced up to the sight of Niall, practically in Harry's lap, shoving the curls away from his eyes and laughing loud enough to echo through the street. Harry and Louis were somewhat of a tag-team now. Harry adored Louis, looked up to him like no other and always, always, always pinned for his affection. Louis, on the other hand, found that constantly hugging and doting on him was tiring. Harry was cute and all, really cute, but sometimes, Louis just wanted to be a bigger kid, which is why the moment summer came around, he distanced himself from Harry and allowed Niall to move in a little closer. No harm done, Niall was good with Harry, loud and rough, but also knew when to be quite kind, like if Harry fell or got hurt. He and Niall would be the Zayn and Louis of their own class, he was sure.

"Yeah, that's great. But, I got plenty of sisters I can hug at home. I'd rather just hang out with you guys," Louis sighed, dribbling the football just to show off before he kicked it over to Zayn once more.

"Guys!Guys!Guys!" a shout came from Niall, who was no longer in Harry's lap, but was still holding his hand. Zayn and Liam turned, the ball caught under Zayn's foot and forcing Louis to also pay attention, "Is it okay?" the blonde continued, shoving two fingers into his mouth and biting down on them.

"Is what okay, Ni?" Zayn asked, his voice going up an octive as it always did when children came into the picture.

"Is it?" the blonde asked again, not giving anymore insight to what was at hand, but earning nods from all three older lads either way, "See, Haz, I told you!" Niall practically yelled, moving his hands to Harry's face and putting their lips together whilst both just-about toddlers giggled. Zayn and Liam cooed a little, thinking that, hey, the boys were just playing around and that, yes, it really was okay for boys to kiss other boys. But Louis, Louis stared at it with distaste. Something in his stomach didn't feel right, as if he got kicked over and over. His throat was all plugged up and he felt his eyes harden against Niall's back as he climbed on top of Harry with a bright smile. Harry just laughed, kicking his feet into the air. Louis felt enraged! Why was Harry laughing if he wasn't in the picture? Only Louis should be able to make Harry laugh that way- that was just a rule!

"Hazza?" Louis called out, voice sounding harsh enough to stop both the young boys' playing, both wondering what they could have possibly done wrong. Zayn and Liam glanced back toward their friend, eyebrows raised in confusion because it was rare Louis even got annoyed, let alone sounded upset. Harry didn't cry or anything, the smile was swept off his face in a way that made a knife stab through Louis' chest, but he still looked to Louis with dry eyes anyway. He was about to open his mouth to apologize, because he had no clue what had come over him, but he was distracted once again as Niall wrapped his tiny arms around Harry's waist against the silence, and their laughter soon filled the neighborhood again. And, with that, Zayn kicked the ball toward Liam.

Anne was always a kind woman. She wasn't ready just yet to have five troublemaking boys stay at her house over night, it was hard enough having just Harry and Niall, as the young Irish boy was staying with the Styles family while his parents and much older brother went to America and left their youngest boy for three weeks. But, she did allow the boys to stay until dinner, ordering them pizza and allowing them as much soda and TV as they wished. The boys would dominate the living room while Anne and Gemma would go into the master bedroom and have their own mommy-daughter time. 

Liam placed the newly bought "Frozen" DVD into the player, to which Harry and Niall screamed out of excitement. They spent a few moment arguing who got to be Elsa, to which Niall won because he had lighter hair like she did, duh. Harry pouted for only a moment before he praised himself for being Anna, because she was the main character and the most important, and he got a magical kiss at the very end! The beginning portion of the movie went by fine, Louis stuffing his face with pizza as Liam and Zayn shamelessly sang out each song that came along, a good entertainment for the younger boys on the floor. The elder boys took up the couch, leaving Niall and Harry the floor to play on and act out movie scenes as they went by, to which they did. It was a usual thing if all five happened to be together, but that didn't stop the familiar feeling of anger to rise up in Louis when "Love is an Open Door" ended, and Niall got down on one knee to "propose" to Harry. Harry dramatically gasped, bouncing on his heels as he giggled out a 'YES!'. Both boys hugged and swirled around in cirles while Zayn and Liam clapped, eyes leaving the screen with much less hatred than what Louis was veering.

"You two just got engaged. Shouldn't you kiss?" Liam asked, voice playful with the knowledge of a game. Louis' head had never darted faster in a direction then to shoot Liam the nastiest glare he could muster. Niall nodded and Harry's face flushed, kissing despite their separate moods and cuddling back together in a heap on the floor, lying on their stomachs as Niall through an almost protective arm around Harry's shoulders. The two older boys clapped once again, laughter filling the room, only dying down when they caught sight of Louis.

"Hazza, do you want to come up on the couch with me?" Louis asked as the movie continued, changing his sitting position so his legs were ready for the curly boy to sit in his lap. He received no answer for a few moments, Niall and Harry whispering to one another in a quiet debate that made Louis begin to fidget against his better will. 

"No. I want to be here with Niall," Harry cooed, snuggling closer to Niall with the tone of his voice being finalized. 

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, keeping his composure by biting into his third slice of pizza, "Are you sure? Looks uncomfortable down there...Niall can come up here too," he managed, eyeing the boys on the floor that made no move toward the couch. Louis was about to open his mouth again when Liam threw a pillow at him and Zayn sent him a menacing 'shhhhhhhhhhh'.

They finished the movie with mostly silence. Zayn and Liam had left somewhere around half way through, their parents asking for them back and picking them up in their fancy cars. Leaving Louis to stare down more at Niall and Harry than at Anna and Elsa. When the movie did finish, Louis was met with a sleeping Niall, that Gemma pulled up to bed quite quickly, as if on a schedule, and was left with a very drowsy Harry who insisted on waiting outside the door for Louis' mummy to arrive. So, the boys waited, Harry not sitting in Louis' lap or making and move to touch the older boy, not aware that his lack of action was driving Louis mad. He didn't know what this feeling was but he did NOT like seeing Harry and Niall touching all the time, he even got ticked when Harry hugged Liam with a loud shout of his name into the sky. Louis was Harry's Big Buddy, best friends were they not? Maybe they weren't...

"Hey, Haz?" Louis asked, eyes still on the dark street and awaiting for his mother's car to pull up. Harry made a noise from his throat, too tired to actually answer Louis properly. Louis turned his attention to Harry then, the young boy rubbing the sleep away from his eyes and forcing himself to stay away until he was sure Louis was going to get home safely. With a hazy mind, Louis puckered his lips slightly before putting them to Harry's unexpecting ones. The older boy might have held their lips together longer than needed to make his point, but it made his chest warm despite it all. When he pulled away, Harry looked wide awake, head tilted to the side in a silent question for Louis to explain, "I don't want you to do that with Niall anymore, okay? I don't actually want you to do that with anyone but me, okay? Gem and your mummy are okay, but I'm the only other option...because you're mine, okay Hazza?," Louis said casually, hiding the blush growing on his cheeks as Harry placed his small hand in Louis' and the younger boy responded in understanding to Louis' words.

"Of course I'm yours, Lou Bear," Harry started, Louis thought his heart might stop from the reminder of his nickname, "And you can be mine as well!" Not a moment later, Harry settled himself in his rightful place in Louis lap, snuggling his head into his Big Buddy's chest as he Louis rocked back and forth with his arms around his Hazza's back, slowly lulling him to sleep by mistake. 

Before Gemma could take notice that her brother was fast asleep, Louis placed a quick kiss to Harry's head, just because it felt right. 

And for the rest of that Summer, Harry graciously followed Louis' instructions. 

 


End file.
